There are many existing peelers in the market that work well for peeling hard vegetables and fruits such as potatoes, carrots and cucumbers. However, those peelers generally do not work well for soft fruits or vegetables such as mangoes, kiwis, and tomatoes.
In addition, although there are existing cheese slicers on the market, they do not cut straight and even slices, and there are currently no handheld cold-cut slicers that slice deli meats in an even manner. There are also currently no handheld slicers for larger fruits, such as pineapples.